Release
by Mora20
Summary: Air mata Rukia kembali jatuh dan perasaan itu kembali menyeruak keluar, kembali membuat dadanya sakit dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas seakan-akan udara disekitarnya menipis.


Sudah lama sekali, saya tak membuat FF bleach. Tak terasa 3 tahun berlalu…

Hehehe….

Mohon dibaca ya^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

**Release**

* * *

Tubuh yang terbujur kaku diatas ranjang dengan selang-selang infus yang terpasang disekitar tubuhnya, lima bulan telah berlalu tetapi sang pemilik tubuh tetap tidak ingin membuka kedua matanya.

Diruangan yang serba putih itu, terlihat dengan jelas seorang gadis yang senantiasa menunggu sang pemilik tubuh untuk tersadar. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, meski sang gadis terus berteriak hingga dunia mendengarnya sang pemilik tubuh tetap bersikukuh tertidur dan tak ingin membuka kedua bola mata hazelnya.

Tiba-tiba sang gadis berbalik, menatap pintu kamar yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu tersenyum sendu menatap sang gadis dan pemuda yang terus terbaring diatas ranjang. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati dua manusia yang berbeda jenis itu.

"Rukia, lebih baik kau istirahat. Biar oba-chan yang menjaga Ichigo," ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu, hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar sambil menatap sendu pemuda yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ia tak langsung pulang, melainkan berdiri di depan jendela kamar. Menatap sendu sang pemuda pemilik rambut orange itu melalui jendela kamar, rasa bersalah kembali menyusup hatinya. Melihat sang ibu pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya turun melalui sudut matanya. Peristiwa itu masih sangat jelas terekam di otaknya, peristiwa yang begitu menyesakkan seakan keberadaan dan perasaannya ini yang salah.

Benar, peristiwa yang terjadi seakan baru kemarin.

**Flashback**

Rukia tertegun menyadari apa yang baru diucapkannya sedangkan Ichigo sang sahabat yang baru mendengar pengakuan dari sang gadis yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri tak bereaksi sama sekali.

Sejujurnya, Ichigo bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, selama ini tanpa disadarinya ia sudah menyakiti Rukia. Tak mungkin, ia menyalahkan perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, cinta tak pernah salah.

Rukia menghela nafas, ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan perasaannya. Apa boleh buat, ia sudah ketahuan dan terlanjur basah.

"Kau tak ingin memberikan reaksi apapun untukku, setidaknya kau katakan maaf atau aku sudah mencintai orang lain. HEI ICHIGO! Aku menunggu tanggapanmu," ucap Rukia dengan angkuh.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis di depan pria ini. Rukia bukanlah gadis yang ingin dikasihani, ia sangat tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa sejak awal tak ada sedikitpun ruang untuknya. Oleh karena itu, jika ia kalah maka harus dengan cara terhormat. Ini perasaannya dan ia tahu sejak awal, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kata sahabat.

"ICHIGO! Katakan sesuatu, apapun itu aku tak akan marah." jelas Rukia yang mencoba menyadarkan Ichigo dari pikirannya sendiri.

Ichigo tersentak dan bergerak gelisah memandang Rukia, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa begitu menyesakkan?" tanya Ichigo dan menatap sendu Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Perasaanmu? Apa begitu menyesakkan? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa." jawab Ichigo jujur.

Jawaban yang begitu jujur dan lugas tetapi sangat menusuk, pernyataan yang begitu jelas bahwa tak ada sedikitpun perasaan cinta disana.

Rukia tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

"Kau ini! Sudah tahu masih bertanya, dasar orang tak peka. Seharusnya kau berkata maaf dengan wajah bersalah, lalu menghiburku. Bukannya bertanya seperti itu, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Begitu menyesakkan seakan udara disekitarku secara perlahan-lahan menipis dan membuatku tak bisa bernafas." jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengurangi rasa sesak dan sakit yang terus menyerang dada ini. Jadi kau tak perlu mengasihaniku, kita tetap seperti semula. Teman, sahabat, dan saudara." ucap Rukia tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menganggap seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa," ujar Ichigo jujur.

Rukia lagi-lagi menghela nafas, pria ini benar-benar tak bisa bersikap lebih baik. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti ini.

"Aku tak memintamu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memperjelas hubungan kita. Kita adalah sahabat, hanya itu saja." jelas Rukia dengan penuh penekanan.

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo tersenyum. Gadis ini, benar-benar angkuh.

"Baiklah," ucap Ichigo yang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Rukia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang memandang heran pada dirinya.

"Hei Rukia! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku," teriak Ichigo mencoba mengejar Rukia yang telah jauh berjalan didepannya.

Rukia berbalik dan memandang remeh Ichigo sehingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti mengejar dan kembali memandang heran padanya.

"Hei baka! Kau mau membuat oba-chan berapa lama menunggu? Kita sudah terlambat setengah jam," jelas Rukia.

"APA! BAKA? KAU YANG BAKA," teriak Ichigo dengan kesal.

Rukia berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas, masa bodoh apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Rukia tetap berjalan dan tersenyum pahit memandang langit, mencoba menikmati waktu saat ini.

* * *

Rukia mendengus kesal, bagaimana mungkin dihari ulang tahunnya ia tak mendapat satu pun kejutan. Bukannya ia berharap, hanya saja baru kali ini ia tak melakukan apa pun di hari kelahirannya. Bagaimana mungkin dari sekian puluh orang yang mengenalnya, tidak ada satu pun ucapan selamat untuknya kecuali dari kedua otou-chan dan oka-channya. Bahkan Ichigo, sahabat tercintanya itu pun lupa. Ichigo memang sempat menelponnya, tetapi untuk menanyakan hadiah apa yang bagus untuk diberikan kepada sang kekasih tercintanya dan itu kembali membuat Rukia tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin, hari kelahirannya sama dengan Inoue. Sang gadis yang menjadi kekasih Ichigo, mungkin disuatu tempat. Mereka sedang merayakannya dengan gembira, sedangkan ia hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun.

Rukia kembali melihat jam dinding, sudah pukul 9 malam tetapi Ichigo masih belum menelponnya. Apa ia benar-benar lupa, dengan berat hati Rukia mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Ichigo, kau dimana?" tanya Rukia to the point.

Ia menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Ichigo di seberang sana.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau habis pergi dengan Inoue." ucap Rukia dengan nada sinis.

Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"HEI MIKAN! Apa kau lupa, hari ini juga ulang tahunku." ucap Rukia mengingatkan.

Rukia bertambah kesal, mendengar Ichigo meminta maaf padanya karena ia benar-benar lupa.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanya iya, kau bilang sedang dijalankan. Kalau begitu belikan aku es krim 5 bungkus, Sekarang!" perintah Rukia dan langsung menutup telpon.

Rukia tersenyum jahil, ia senang membuat Ichigo panik. Pasti sekarang, Ichigo sedang tergesa-gesa mencari toko yang ada penjual es krim. Bagaimanapun juga, Ichigo tahu Rukia tak suka disuruh menunggu lama.

"Rasakan itu," umpat Rukia yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

Rukia kembali merenung, menatap langit gelap melalui jendela kamarnya. Angin malam ini begitu dingin sama seperti hati Ichigo, dingin dan tak terjamah oleh Rukia. Pemuda itu, benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan selalu membuat tensi darahnya naik. Namun, Rukia tak bisa membencinya meski selama ini Ichigo berusaha sebisa mungkin tak mengungkit Inoue didepannya. Bagaimanapun juga, pasti ada saat dimana ia tak sengaja membicarakan Inoue.

Rukia melirik jam dinding kamarnya, jam 10 malam tapi kenapa Ichigo masih belum sampai di rumahnya. Membeli es krim tak butuh waktu lama, apalagi Ichigo ada disekitar area rumahnya. Rukia bertambah geram, ia sudah bertekad. Saat pemuda itu datang, ia akan mendapatkan hadiah terindah darinya.

'Drt…drt…drt…'

Handphone Rukia bergetar, diliriknya layar handphone yang menampilkan nama Ichigo dengan malas ia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Ichigo kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Rukia dengan ketus.

Tapi yang terdengar bukanlah suara laki-laki yang bernama Ichigo, melainkan suara seorang wanita yang terdengar ramah dan khawatir.

"APA!" ucap Rukia mendengar kabar dari wanita itu.

Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamarnya untuk memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya serta orang tua Ichigo bahwa sekarang pemuda itu sedang berada di rumah sakit.

**End flashback**

Dan disinilah ia berada, setiap hari menunggui Ichigo dan berharap ia segera sadar. Air matanya tak mau berhenti meski sudah berulang kali dihapusnya, Rukia tahu ini tak ada gunanya yang dibutuhkan Ichigo hanya Inoue. Tetapi egonya tetap tak mau mengalah, ia tak mengizinkan Inoue menengok Ichigo apalagi berada disampingnya bahkan Rukia malah menyalahkan Inoue atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Ichigo.

Ia tahu, seharusnya yang dipersalahkan disini adalah dirinya sendiri. Rukia benar-benar membenci dirinya yang terlalu angkuh untuk menerima kenyataan, ini sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu Ichigo yang tak kunjung sadar.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Kali ini, ia benar-benar harus mengalah dan mencoba melepaskan semua ini. Agar tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menderita dan masalah ini segera selesai.

Rukia akan pergi menemui Inoue, meminta maaf dan memohon padanya agar bersedia menjaga Ichigo. Semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir, semua perasaanya harus dimusnahkan agar tak berbekas lagi.

* * *

Rukia menatap sendu kearah Ichigo melalui jendela kamar rumah sakit, sudah dua hari Inoue terus menemani pemuda itu sedangkan ia hanya terus melihat dari luar. Ia tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk memandang tubuh yang terus terbaring dan tak kunjung sadarkan diri itu.

"Ichigo, kau sudah sadar?"

Terdengar tiba-tiba suara Inoue dari dalam kamar, Rukia tersentak mendengar hal itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera masuk kedalam tapi dibatalkan niatnya, bagaimanapun juga disana sudah ada Inoue dan kedua orang tua Ichigo yang sedang mencoba memanggil dokter.

Dengan sabar Rukia menunggu dari luar, melihat dokter yang sedang sibuk memeriksa Ichigo. Tiba-tiba oka-san Ichigo melambai padanya melalui jendela dan menyurunhnya masuk kedalam, melihat hal itu. Rukia menggeleng pelan dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sejenak, ia memandang Ichigo yang masih terbaring lemah dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sadar bahwa sejak tadi, Rukia mengawasinya dan hanya melihat dari luar jendela.

Rukia menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Rukia pelan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ia tahu Ichigo pasti tak akan mendengar ucapannya tapi ia yakin pemuda itu pasti mengerti lewat bahasa bibirnya. Rukia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mencoba menghirup udara yang berada disekitarnya, perasaan sesak itu mulai berkurang.

Ia kembali mengukir senyum tipis dibibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang dihuni oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sedangkan Ichigo yang melihat kepergian Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya dan merasa bingung, lalu ia memandang kedua orang tuanya yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum.

"Oka-chan tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." ujar Ichigo lemah dan mencoba tersenyum memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Arigatou telah menjagaku selama ini dan aku menyayangi kalian," lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan dari anak laki-lakinya, kedua orang tua Ichigo kembali tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut Ichigo sedangkan Inoue hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Bisahkah meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Inoue," ucap Ichigo dengan nada memohon.

Mendengar permohonan anaknya, kedua orang tua Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Inoue mendekat dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Ichigo.

"Inoue, arigatou telah menjagaku selama ini." ucap Ichigo mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Inoue tersenyum dan memandang Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku baru dua hari menjagamu. Yang selama ini menjaga dan merawatmu adalah Rukia bukan aku," jelas Inoue.

"Aku tahu, meski kau tak mengatakannya aku sudah tahu." ucap Ichigo dengan yakin.

Inoue menatap heran pada kekasihnya ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Inoue mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Ichigo tertawa geli mendengar nada bicara sang kekasih.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Ichigo yang mencoba menggoda.

Inoue terkejut dan memandang kesal kearah Ichigo, ia hanya sekedar bertanya tetapi kekasihnya ini main tuduh-tuduh saja.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya bertanya." jelas Inoue dengan ketus.

Ichigo berhenti tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya feeling," jawab Ichigo apa adanya.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Inoue memutar kedua bola matanya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ichigo, apa kau mencintai Rukia?" tanya Inoue to the point.

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Ichigo terkejut. Bagaimana bisa, kekasihnya bertanya seperti itu. Ia yakin, pasti Inoue sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku menyayanginya," jawab Ichigo dan tak mencoba memberi penjelasan lebih.

"Aku tahu itu, kau pasti menyayanginya tapi…"

"Tolong sampaikan pada Rukia bahwa aku menyayanginya dan dia salah satu orang yang penting didalam hidupku," ucap Ichigo memotong kata-kata Inoue.

Inoue mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa pemuda didepannya ini berkata seperti itu pada kekasihnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Baiklah," jawab Inoue pasrah.

"Dan satu lagi, wanita yang didepanku ini adalah salah satu wanita yang kucintai." bisik Ichigo dengan pelan dan menutup matanya kembali.

"Aku tahu! Tunggu, salah satu? Harusnya kau bilang satu-satunya, memangnya berapa wanita yang kau cintai selain aku?" ujar Inoue dan memandang kesal kearah Ichigo yang kembali tertidur.

Ia mencoba membangunkan Ichigo, tapi pemuda ini tak merespon sama sekali. Inoue seakan membeku ditempat, ia mencoba menjulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan nafas Ichigo. Tapi hasilnya nihil, setelah itu Ichigo tak pernah bangun lagi dari mimpi panjangnya.

* * *

Rukia memandang kosong kearah gundukan tanah itu, ia tak pernah mengira Ichigo akan meninggalkannya dan semua orang yang disayanginya. Padahal, ia belum sempat bertemu langsung dan berbicara padanya.

Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri, apa karena perkataanya waktu itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Rukia, sampai kapan kau disini? Kita harus pulang," ucap Inoue mencoba membujuk Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi Inoue, ia kembali memandang sendu makam Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, disaat aku sudah putus asa menunggu Ichigo untuk bangun dari komanya. Aku tanpa sadar memohon dan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya," ucap Rukia dan tetap tak berpaling dari pandangannya.

Inoue hanya diam dan memandang bingung kearah Rukia.

"Aku memohon kepada Ichigo, jika ia akan sadar maka segera bangunlah. Tetapi jika ia akan terus koma, jangan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Aku sudah ikhlas, jika ia pergi." jelas Rukia yang mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Pada kenyataannya ia bangun, kemudian ia pergi." ucap Inoue memandang sendu kearah makam Ichigo.

"Tidak, Ichigo tidak bangun ataupun meninggal. Ia masih tetap koma, saat itulah aku tersadar ia tak membutuhkan aku. Sejak awal, yang dibutuhkannya itu kau. Buktinya, baru dua hari kau menjaganya Ichigo sadar meskipun ia meninggal." ucap Rukia mencoba menyangkal.

"Rukia, bisakah kau berhenti! Ini sudah berakhir," ucap Inoue dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu Inoue, lima bulan aku menunggunya tetapi ia tak kunjung sadar. Tapi ketika aku berjanji padanya akan membiarkan kau menjaganya asalkan Ichigo mau mendengarkan permohonanku, ia mengabulkannya. Ia bahkan melakukan keduanya, bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan pergi begitu saja." ujar Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Inoue.

Rukia menghela nafas dan mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, ia beranjak dari makam itu dan pergi meninggalkan Inoue.

"Tunggu! Ada pesan dari Ichigo untukmu," panggil Inoue mencoba menahan Rukia.

Rukia berbalik dan menatap Inoue.

"Kau orang yang penting dihidupnya dan ia menyayangimu," lanjut Inoue.

"Aku tahu, ia sudah pernah mengatakan itu padaku." ucap Rukia.

"Satu lagi, disaat terakhir Ichigo berkata jika aku adalah salah satu wanita yang dicintainya. Itu berarti, aku bukanlah satu-satunya wanita yang ia cinta dan kupikir wanita yang satunya lagi itu kau." jelas Inoue dan berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpaku dengan kata-katanya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, akhirnya jatuh juga. Rukia melangkah gontai menuju makam Ichigo, ia jatuh terduduk dan tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

"HEI BAKA! Kenapa kau memberiku harapan disaat semua sudah berakhir, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintaimu segenap hatiku." ucap Rukia dengan nada memohon.

Perasaan itu kembali menyeruak keluar, kembali membuat dadanya sakit dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas seakan-akan udara disekitarnya menipis.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga

Reader's Mohon Reviewnya…

Ciuman cinta dari author

Muah…Muah…Muah…


End file.
